The wild
by flora swan
Summary: Bella ran away after her parents were arguing when she got lost so she fell asleep and got found by naive American. She grew up with them


Bella was woken up by shouting downstairs "no please" her mum Renee shouted out as she opened her bedroom door "let go off me, Charlie" she walked down the stairs and into the living room only to see her dad hit her mum around the face

"Daddy stop" Bella screamed out in a scared voice

Charlie turned around to see his daughter standing at the doorway in the living room "get back to bed" he ordered to her inn angrier voice. She opened her mouth to say something but to get cut off "NOW ISABELLA" he stormed up to her and raised his hand

Renee got in front of her protective

"Don't you dare touch my daughter" Renee shoved him backwards away from them then turned to face her daughter "go back to bed, sweetie" she told her in a calm voice

"Alright mum" she went to turn around to go to her room only to stop when she saw her dad ran up with something in his hand "MUM, LOOK OUT" she screamed out to her mum but she was too late

Renee turned around and she looked down to see she has been stabbed in the stomach "BELLA, RUN" she shouted at her daughter then she fell on the floor

She went to walk up to her mum to see if she was alright

"Bella run" she said to her in a pain voice

Bella turned around and ran to the front door, once the door was open. She ran out of the house and into the woods

"Bella, get back here" she heard her dad shouted out to her

But she ignored him and kept on running into the woods when she was far away from her house then she stopped running to see a lot of tents and some wolves. She stayed hidden and she fell asleep in between the bushes

She was woken up by something wet on her face so she opened her eyes to a see a grey baby wolf standing there "nice wolf" she backed away from the cub then she turned around to leave but didn't realise the cub was following her from behind

"Smokey" a voice called out

She turned around to see the cub behind her "go away" she whispered as she hid behind a tree

"Where are you, Smokey" the voice said a bit closer this time

A boy walks out of the woods with a white wolf with grey face "Moon, was worried about you, Smokey" he said as the wolf walked over to her cub and nuzzled the cub "let's get back" he walked over and tried to put robe around his neck but the cub moved to where Bella was hiding "what is it?" He walked over to see Bella standing there who stood frozen

"Bye"

She went to walk away from him

"Jira" he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving "me kake yi a a nan? Abin da sunanka?" He asked her in a language she didn't know so she just stared at him with a confuse look on her face "ina Yakubu"

She turned her head and back then she yanked her hand away

"Zo da ni" he said with a smile on his face

"I'm sorry but I don't understand you" she said to him in a quiet voice which made him give her a confuse look

"Anak, di mana anda" a deep voice calls out

Bella looked in that direction and turned around then she ran into the woods not to get spotted by that man but the cub followed behind her 'I have to get back' she thought to herself as she tried to find her house. She fell down a hill and hurt her ankle

She looked up to see the boy from earlier but this time he was with a man who looked like his thirty. He walked over and kneed down to see she was holding her ankle "est'a faido" he touched her ankle to see the damage which made her push his hand away

"It hurts" she cries out to him

"It will be alright" he said in her language "let's heal your leg" he picked her up and started walking towards camp. They stayed quiet alway there soon they arrived and he takes her to a tent but he stops once he reaches the entrance "Sue, Sa wasu ganyaye dan ta idon" he calls out then walks inside the tent and placed Bella on the ground "Sue, will be here shortly to take care of your leg" he told her then he left to see why Sue was taken long to make some herbs. He didn't see her so he walked over to his best friend Harry "have you seen your wife" he asked him in a calm voice

"She went into the tent where the girl is so she can help with the ankle" Harry replied to him

Billy went to go back tob the tent but to get stopped by Harry hand grabbing hold of his arm "let she do it herself" he told him

"Sue doesn't speak English probably yet" he informed him as he yanked his hand from Harry grasped "where is Leah and Seth" he asked as he realised he didn't see the twins anyway

"They went with Sue" Harry told him as he moved away from his Cheif

Billy quickly walked into the tent to see Sue bandaged up her ankle while Seth and Leah sitting beside her as they were making funny face which made Bella to laugh at them but stopped as she saw the man from earlier standing there "hey" she said with a smile on her face

"Ku tafi ku nemo harry" he said to them

"Zo a kan yara" Sue said as she stood up and walked outside with Leah and Seth following close behind her

"You get some rest" he walked to the entrance of the tent

"Thank you for helping me" Bella murmured as she layed down

He turned around and said "just get better" with that he walked out of the tent

She turned to her side to see the cub walking into the tent "Smokey" she whispers so the cub walked over and layed beside her "just for tonight" she said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep


End file.
